


I Will Not Fall To Your Anarchy

by SgtLeppard



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Nohr | Conquest Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtLeppard/pseuds/SgtLeppard
Summary: There will be no revolutionI clearly have no time for thatNor your petty plans to overthrow meYou are but a minor nuisanceI clearly have no time for thatI will not fall to your anarchy





	I Will Not Fall To Your Anarchy

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be longer, but since it's supposed to be a drabble, I figured it's current length was good enough

Garon sat atop his throne, a sick grin on his face. Once again, he was brought word that the latest uprising had been quashed. All was going according to his liking. He really didn't understand why so many attempted to overthrow him. They knew well enough that it was not going to happen. And why was that? Why, it was because he made sure that rebellions were snuffed out before they could really begin. He instilled this in all of his children from a young age. Only Corrin -- none of that silly Hoshidan business calling her "Kamui" -- wasn't, given that she was locked away for so long, but he made sure it was when she returned from Hoshido.

There was nothing he couldn't do as the king of Nohr. To assume he could be easily disposed of was a foolish, rather deadly notion. The entire kingdom was at his beck and call, and if any dissented, they were quickly made an example of.

Chuckling, his thoughts drifted to the war with Hoshido. It was entirely possible that the dissenters were secret spies for Hoshido, attempting to infiltrate the kingdom under the guise of rebellions. Peh. What a weak strategy. Any strategist worth their salt knew that trying to raise a rebellion in the dark kingdom of Nohr was futile. It would be better to focus their efforts for the glory of their country, not attempting to overthrow a king who can't be overthrown. Besides, he clearly didn't have the time to deal with such minor nuisances as petty rebellions. That's what his children and subordinates were for.

And these pathetic ants thought they were being brave.

Loud shouting outside broke his concentration. Whatever matter that was, it was of little concern to him. But he was not prepared to have the doors burst open, despite how hard the servants had tried to keep the intruders out. He was not prepared to see the slaughter in the hall, which signaled a rebellion that was left to fester.

Above all, he was not prepared to see his children leading an army inside the throne room, Corrin their leader.

"This ends now, _Father!_ "


End file.
